


（白岩×黑藤）灰姑娘

by wenV



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 是恶搞！瑠姬王子和黑姑娘安藤。
Relationships: 白岩瑠姬／安藤诚明
Kudos: 2





	（白岩×黑藤）灰姑娘

从前有一个国家叫做鸡本思乐国，里面有一个花见花谢，人人喊打，拉马车的马见了都受惊的国王——鸡本。这个国家虽然国王讨厌，但是却有一个人见人爱，花见花开的王子，他就是——瑠姬王子！  
瑠姬王子前几天很伤心，因为老国王鸡本要让他联姻！！！但是天无绝人之路，十年一度的模仿大赛开始了，模仿大赛的第一名可以让老国王完成一个他可以完成的愿望！！！瑠姬王子为了不去联姻了而报名参加了，拿出了自己的看家本领，历尽千辛万苦终于获得了第一名！他打败了许多大热选手，靠自己炉火纯青的模仿青蛙的技术获得了第一名！他告诉老国王自己要广招亲，开最大的派对邀请全国的少女们来参加！老国王看着他招亲却还雄心壮志的样子很有自己的风采，欣慰的同意了。  
在发布了全国通知之后，仰慕瑠姬王子的黑藤看见了，他很开心，但是同时他也很担心，觉得瑠姬王子肯定不会喜欢自己的黑皮肤的。他的两个姐妹喜子和奖姐安慰她说：“不会的，你要对自己有信心，说不定瑠姬王子就是喜欢黑皮肤的呢！”他的姐妹们给了他勇气！他决定也去参加，但是没有好看衣服又没有马车可以去派对的他陷入了苦恼，只能看着安慰完他的姐妹们转身换上漂亮的衣服，然后登上华丽的马车。  
派对的那天晚上，没能解决问题的黑藤失落的待在家里干活，突然看见屋外有光，一个小精灵在叫他，他跑了出去，那个小精灵说他可以让黑藤变成派对上最美丽的少女！但是十二点之后就会失效，所以要赶在十二点之前离开派对！黑藤问他是谁，为什么帮助自己，小精灵说他叫hico，是为了帮助这个世界上所有有爱的人在一起的小精灵！hico帮他变出了美丽的衣服，一双水晶鞋，还有一辆豪华的马车，之后对黑藤说着加油！黑藤一边对hico道谢，一边开心的坐上马车赶往派对。  
派对现场瑠姬王子很失落，这些女人打扮的花枝招展，拼命地往自己跟前凑，可是没一个是自己喜欢的。  
正在他伤心的时候，他看见了一个与众不同的女子，那人性感的黑色皮肤深深的吸引着瑠姬王子，瑠姬感到自己恋爱了。瑠姬向那女子走去，伸出了手邀请他跳舞，黑藤高兴的快昏了过去，赶忙伸手接受邀请。他们跳舞跳了一圈又一圈，周围的女人愤怒的看着他，咬牙切齿。  
在黑藤发现快要十二点时，还在跳舞之中他就急忙要走，还在一起跳舞的瑠姬王子不小心撞到了黑藤的大胸，在被撞晕前抓住了他的鞋子，瑠姬王子看着自己手里的水晶鞋晕了过去。  
第二天全国上下都在找一个能穿下这双水晶鞋的女子，还有一点就是是黑皮大胸。全国上下的少女都沸腾了，他们把自己染黑，拼命的垫大自己的胸，为了穿上鞋子而割自己的脚，但是还是没有一个人能穿上那双鞋子。就在瑠姬王子快要放弃的时候，他身边的小侍卫小黑龙告诉他还有一个女子，那女子是他的同乡，他也许可以穿下这双鞋子。瑠姬王子激动的对他说：“快带我去找他！”小黑龙告诉他那女子被人收养，一边说着一边带王子去向了黑藤的家里。  
到了黑藤家里，大门打开后，瑠姬王子激动问着：“昨晚那美丽的女子在哪？”家里的主母金姐叫出了喜子和奖姐，问他：“可是我这美丽的女儿？”瑠姬王子看着这两人有些不像，虽然也是大胸但是不对，不像是他们，怀疑之余，金姐赶紧说：“不然，让两个孩子试试能否穿上这水晶鞋？”瑠姬王子想了想同意了。  
黑藤听见了王子的声音，但是金姐不让他出去，但是为了爱，他跑了出来说道：“我才是昨晚的女子！”  
王子看着他十分惊喜，那黑色的皮肤，性感的大胸，对，是这个女子！他赶忙让他来试穿这双水晶鞋，十分的合脚。  
“哦！是你！美丽的少女！我可否迎娶你为妻？啊，不好意思，我略微有些心急了。那么可否先告知我你的大名？”瑠姬王子低头亲吻黑藤的手。  
“我…我愿意！啊……不是，我说我叫黑藤……”说着黑藤脸上浮起一抹红色。  
“那我可以邀请你来到我的皇宫做客吗？”瑠姬王子邀请着黑藤，黑藤同意了邀请，金姐看着他们无能狂怒。  
但是到了皇宫过后，老国王表示不同意这门亲事，瑠姬王子十分愤怒，质问老国王，老国王却嫌弃黑藤的身世，还嫌弃他的举止不够淑女。瑠姬王子百般相逼，但是老国王就是不同意。没有办法，瑠姬王子打算带黑藤私奔，可是卑鄙的老国王却限制他们坐任何交通工具。  
瑠姬王子偷偷告诉了黑藤想要私奔的想法，可是苦于没有工具逃走，黑藤告诉王子他会造船，瑠姬王子喜出望外，两人决定好自己造船逃跑。  
很快总是干体力活的黑藤就在王子的掩护下造好了船，两人坐上船私奔了。  
老国王听闻此事气的驾崩，鸡本思乐国的时代过去了，在海那边的瑠姬王子和黑藤靠着精湛的造船技术赚了不少钱，过的逍遥又快活。


End file.
